Cofrontations never dealt with
by Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve
Summary: Cole from season three is advertently sent to the future. He discovers how his and Phoebe's relationship works out. He also has a confrontation with Phoebe from season six. This is not a happy fic for Phoebe and Cole lovers. I mean that by that Phoebe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. (So wish I did! LOL!)  
  
Have to read so it'll make sense. Summary: Past Cole advertently sends himself to the future, where he sees how his and Phoebe's relationship turns out. (Past Cole- Season Three, about a week after Death takes a Halliwell. Present Phoebe- Season six, about three days after Hyde School Reunion. Not too many spoilers, just a few. I don't guarantee a happy ending either.) It starts off with Past Cole; there is no Present Cole or Past Phoebe. Well, actually, I'll call Past Phoebe, Past Phoebe, so it's not so confusing. Don't get confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Cole shimmered from realm to realm, plane to plane. Dodging bounty hunters, escaping the clutches of the Source, trying to maintain his demonic form, Beltazor, and fighting off the evil temptations that plagued his thoughts. He was put through all of this, this pain, this torment for one person, one name, one that kept him going on, and the one that he had fallen in love with. Phoebe.  
  
That name alone brought him so much strength and love, Cole found himself almost sliding past the bounty hunters with ease. What ever seemed so tough before to push through, now seemed like tissue paper, light and soft, easy to pass by. Just because of Phoebe.  
  
Resting only for a moment, Cole sat in the Time Plane. He had no idea why it was called that, but he always seemed more at ease here. It was quiet, peaceful, and it was white and blue. Cole always said it got him in touch with his peaceful side. There were only two things that could do that. The Time Plane and Phoebe.  
  
He hadn't seen Phoebe for a week and he missed her desperately. He was almost ready to shimmer to Phoebe, but the earthquake knocked him to the ground.  
  
A swirling blue vortex appeared above him and encircled Cole. Cole erupted from it, not quite sure what had happened. But he decided not to dwell too long upon it. He shimmered out, searching for his beloved Phoebe.  
  
Reappearing in her room, he laid down beside her. Staring softly at her, Cole brushed away a strand of Phoebe's loose hairs. He missed her so much and the thought of her being so close to him was almost too much to bear.  
  
He quickly felt the arousal that coursed through his veins as he laid a delicate kiss on her shoulder. Cole could never resist Phoebe too long. Kissing her neck softly, Cole tried to awake her.  
  
Phoebe stirred, turned on her side, and subconsciously wrapped her arms around Cole's waist. Continuing to kiss her face and neck, Cole tried to arouse her in the most innocent manner.  
  
Phoebe's eyes shot open as a scream of terror escaped her lips. Without thinking, she slapped Cole hard across the face and pushed him off the bed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe demanded, getting to her feet.  
  
"Phoebe! What's the matter with you? It's me, Cole, your BOYFRIEND!" Cole answered back, clutching his cheek. "I guess I should be lucky you didn't punch me."  
  
"How dare you come here and expect me to accept you with open arms! Are you kidding me? What is this, the second time you escaped death, or is it the third?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I never died! We got back together about three weeks ago!" Cole snapped back, bouncing to his feet.  
  
"What year is it?" Phoebe asked suspiciously. Her eyes wide open and eyebrows arched high.  
  
"2001!" Cole answered, staring at her with a 'are you kidding' look.  
  
"No, it's 2004! Oh my GOD!"  
  
A pounding erupted from Phoebe's door as Piper's voice passed through:  
  
"Are you okay? I heard you scream!"  
  
"Just fine, Pipe! I promise, bad dream, a nightmare actually," Phoebe shouted back, covering for Cole although she didn't know why.  
  
"Okay, well, good night!" Piper whispered, her voice getting softer and softer.  
  
Phoebe turned on her heel so she was facing Cole again. "I have to get you to your own time."  
  
"Wait! Why do you hate me? What do I do in this future that is so horrible?" Cole asked innocently. He didn't want Phoebe to hate him that would be a waking nightmare. A dream he can't escape. He wanted to know how to prevent it.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to know!" Phoebe answered back, regret coating her voice. Cole quickly picked up on her tone and whispered:  
  
"If you regret what happened, tell me. I might be able to stop it."  
  
"You can't, no one can..." Phoebe trailed, looking to the floor.  
  
"At least let me try."  
  
Phoebe looked back at him, her eyes glazed over as if she were reliving her memories.  
  
"You might want to sit down," instructed Phoebe, leading Cole to a chair. "You and me were together for awhile, happy and in love. I miss that! Anyway, a mortal named Emma stripped your powers. Trying to get vengeance on what you did to her fiancé. You were mortal for a while and really depressed that I turned down your marriage proposal. After a couple of weeks, I accepted and we got married. We vanquished the Source within that time, but that didn't help. Because the Source was reborn in you.  
  
(Still Phoebe speaking.)  
  
"I saw the changes happening to you, but I refused to believe anything was wrong, and... we got married. Later, I found out I was pregnant and that was when the Seer made me the Source's queen. Your queen. Queen of the Underworld. The source seemed to be getting stronger everyday, and I made the toughest decision I ever made. I had to kill you. The source took over your body and you threatened my sisters. I made the only choice I could. If I had let you... the source kill my sisters, then I would forever be unhappy and you would always struggling be struggling to take control of your body. You came back, to win me back. But I didn't take you back, I was to stubborn and... scared."  
  
"Phoebe, I know I would never hurt you in any way, and if I had no control over it I would try to mend your wounds and prevent it from happening again," Cole protested, interrupting Phoebe.  
  
"Cole, I know that. I wasn't scared of you. I was scared of myself. Scared that if you did ever turn that I would turn with you, just to be with you. I didn't want to put my sisters through that again. I was also scared that if you were dieing and the only way for you to live is for me to turn evil, I would do it. Anyway, I kept pushing you farther and farther away from me. Trying to keep my heart in one piece. Eventually, you went crazy... obsessive even. But the weird thing was even though I kept pushing you away; my heart never left your side. But your obsession pushed my heart away, and then we vanquished you about a week later. For good that time. I found out about a year later, that when you were the Source, you were possessed by him. The whole time I thought you had been the Source on your own free will." Phoebe's back was facing him at this point, but she whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at him. Unshed tears reflected in her eyes. "When you came back from the dead, you never told me you were possessed, you never told me. Ever. I had to find out from a demon that wanted to kill me, who wanted to hurt me. Let me know that I had destroyed the man I loved, the man that had always been there for me. If you had just told me..." Phoebe trailed off at this point, rushing toward him and pounding her fists on his chest.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You should have just told me," ranted Phoebe, as Cole tried to fend her off.  
  
Phoebe stopped her violent punches and began to weep upon Cole's chest, muttering the whole time:  
  
"You should have told me. You could have told me. You should have told me. You should have told me."  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Cole as he whispered:  
  
"If I did all those horrible things, why did you trust me when I told you I wasn't from this time?"  
  
"Because I'm now an empath and... I sensed truth, I guess." Phoebe pulled away, and wiped at her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I'm so sorry, Phoebe. I just hurt you, I don't deserve you. I haven't lived through the things I do in the future, but I'm so sorry." Cole declared, tears now shining in his eyes.  
  
"No, No. You have nothing to apologize for. This is all my fault," Phoebe whispered, kneeling in front of Cole. New tears drenched her already soaked cheeks. "You made me to what I am today. Okay, so some people may say I'm a bitch and a slut. But I've matured so much since I met you. For the first time, I experienced love, pain, hope... and loss. I just want you to know that when you go crazy. And you're in the basement trying to unleash the Nexus. What I said... I didn't mean it. I don't mean it. They were empty words without emotion. I love you, Cole. I'm sorry for what I put you through. Just know that I'll always love you." Phoebe wept on the floor in front of Cole as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
A swirl of bright lights enveloped Cole and tore him from Phoebe's grasp. Phoebe shivered; she hadn't realized how cold it was in her room. Swiping at her tears, Phoebe climbed into bed, but not before finally putting closure on her and Cole's relationship. Faintly she murmured:  
  
"I love you, Cole. I don't know where you are, or how you feel about me. But I just hope that you know that I always and always will love you. Forever and ever."  
  
~*~  
  
Cole reappeared in Phoebe's bedroom. But it was different, (Past) Phoebe was in bed, asleep, and the room was covered in pictures of Phoebe and Cole.  
  
Quietly, almost cat-like, Cole snuck into bed beside (Past) Phoebe. Before falling into a deep slumber, he propped himself up on his elbow, and looked down at (Past) Phoebe's angelic form.  
  
"I won't let anyone split us apart," vowed Cole, brushing (Past) Phoebe's stray hairs behind her ears. Cole didn't know if he could prevent the horrible things that happened in the future. But he just decided to cherish the time he had with her. Even if they were separated in the end.  
  
~*~ So, what did you think? Flame me if you please. Just please review. There's going to be another chapter after this where past Phoebe goes to the future to see future Cole in the wasteland (the second time.) Should I make another chapter? Please tell me. I don't want to waste my time on something no one will read. 


	2. second chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

A/N: Cole from season three: (Past) Cole. Phoebe from Season three: Phoebe. Cole from season six: Cole.

)(&$#!#$&())(())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

Phoebe lay in a restless sleep as (Past) Cole's arm lay delicately around her waist. Her mind was elsewhere: more specifically, in the demonic wasteland.

"Where am I?" she rhetorically asked.

She was grabbed rudely by a pair of strong arms. "What are you doing here?" Cole asked. A scream was heard in the distance. "Come on."

They climbed on one of the many rocks down there before he turned on her again. "I left you alone, just like you asked. Now why don't you leave me alone. Do you know how much it pains me to see you and not hold you or be with you?"

"Cole, what are you talking about?"

"All I did was love you, I tried so hard to keep you safe and happy. I tried so hard, in the end it wasn't enough for you. I remember so many years ago, that I was sent to the future and you told me everything that happened. I tried so hard, to keep it from happening, so hard that it ended up happening anyway."

"Okay, I am definitely dreaming." Phoebe pinched herself and let out a scream. "Okay, maybe not."

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked, thoroughly confused. Phoebe looked at him in a way he hadn't seen in years, star-crossed love. After a year, it had turned to love and affection before it burned into betrayal and hate. He had preferred the love and affection in her eyes, because the star-crossed lover's thing was only lust and getting to know someone and somewhat loving them. But the real Phoebe knew him enough not to be in that stage.

"What year is it?

"2001." Phoebe answered simply.

"God, it can't be true. It's 2004."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Well this explains a lot."

"Why do I hate you?" Phoebe asked.

"I became the Source," Cole answered unemotionally.

"What? How could you do that to me?"

"This is exactly how you reacted. I was possessed by the Source."

"Do I know that... me... her... you know what I mean?"

"What?" Cole asked as if he had never heard a more bizarre question.

"Did you tell her that you were possessed by the Source?"

"No, she knew."

"So, you just assumed that she knew. Oh my God, you can be a real butt sometimes. You didn't bother to tell her even once. That's the real reason, she didn't accept you back. God."

The snake wrapped itself around Phoebe's ankle and pulled. Cole grabbed her hands. "Cole... I love you." Phoebe declared as she felt herself being pulled out of his grasp.

"I love you, too, always have. Always will." At that moment she slipped from his fingers and there was a swirl of bright lights and she was transported home. The snake had lost its victim. It moved on to find a new power to absorb. Cole stared at the space she had just disappeared.

He realized with a startling horror that what he said was true. No matter how many times Phoebe told him she hated him, he would always love her with the same amount of passion as always.

()()((&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

Phoebe woke with a start. She brushed away the hairs that were sticking to the sweat on her face. (Past) Cole woke, too. "What's the matter sweetie."

"Nothing, just go back to bed."

By morning Phoebe had forgotten about her visit to the wasteland, like a lost dream that slipped through the cracks of reality and dream world.

((&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()

The Elders looked down upon this and one whitelighter spoke up. "Why are we doing this?"

One Elder replied, "They need to get their issues out before they face each other again. If they don't they're will be no chance for them or for the rest of us."

"What aren't you telling us? Why do you believe it's your responsibility to fix this?" The whitelighter asked.

"You'll know in due time, in due time."

)(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()

What do ya think?


End file.
